Frozen: Rutina congelada
by Usbac
Summary: Una historia que muestra el día a día de nuestros protagonistas de la mejor manera posible. Aquí no hay enemigos, no hay nuevos problemas, aqui se muestra una vida rutinaria con sus momentos graciosos y sus pequeños conflictos a la mano de Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven después de controlar los poderes de Elsa, ahora se dedicaran a disfrutar de su tiempo libre y pasarla bien.
1. Capitulo 1

Había pasado una semana desde que Elsa tomo un control completo de sus poderes, la vida rutinaria y tranquila regreso a Arrendelle, sin embargo, esto no le fue muy bien a algunas personas, debido a que Arrendelle es un reino centrado en el comercio exterior, no ofrecía muchas cosas para entretener a su gente, y en este caso ni siquiera la reina se salvaba del aburrimiento. Es cierto que Elsa de vez en cuando debía responder cartas relacionadas al comercio de comida y productos para satisfacer a los habitantes del reino pero también pasaba unas buenas horas libres de quehaceres.

Por otro lado, Kristoff se iba con Sven a recolectar hielo al norte mientras Olaf disfrutaba de largas caminatas viendo el Verano que tanto anhelaba, los niños al verlo se emocionaban mientras que las personas mas adultas se quedaban perplejas ya que no acostumbraban a ver la magia manifestandose de tal manera, como un muñeco de nieve vivo y una nube flotante encima de el, otros simplemente lo ignoraban porque lo veían como otro habitante mas.

Anna estaba en su habitación, ya había caído la tarde y Elsa termino sus pequeños trabajos relacionados al papeleo, Kristoff seguía trabajando en las afueras del reino y Olaf seguramente estaba dando vueltas afuera del castillo. Anna vio este momento como una oportunidad para pasar un tiempo con su hermana, entonces salió de su habitación a un paso algo rápido, entusiasmada y enfocada en su hermana después de tantos años de separación, paso por los amplios pasillos del castillo iluminados por la luz natural que atravesaba las grandes ventanas y se dirigió a la habitación de Elsa, la puerta estaba medio abierta así que paso lentamente y con silencio para no molestarla en el caso hipotético de que estuviera haciendo algo. Elsa se dio media vuelta al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana y dijo en su típico tono tranquilo: Anna ¿quieres algo?

A: Bueno, yo, pensé que ahora que estamos mas unidas que antes podíamos hacer algo juntas, si quieres.

E: He estado algo ocupada hoy, pero si, ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

A: Grandioso, entonces ¿Que se te ocurre?

E: Nunca salí del castillo quitando lo que paso hace una semana, y por eso me gustaría ver como es la naturaleza allá afuera.

Al oír esto, Anna se emociono, porque seguramente en el camino se encontrarían con Kristoff y así podría estar a su lado, los dos se volvieron una pareja muy unida en los últimos días y Anna pensaba la mayoría del tiempo en el, le era muy útil porque así se desenfocaba de la realidad y el tiempo pasaba mas rápido.

Elsa dijo que seria mejor que salieran rápido, para que así regresasen antes del anochecer, de ahí se vistió con una copia del traje que había usado durante su conmemoración como reina, ya que el original que llevaba puesto, literalmente paso a ser un traje de hielo algo pesado e incomodo para caminar largas distancias.

Las dos hermanas salieron del castillo e iban pasando a través del gran patio donde la gente estuvo patinando gracias al piso congelado que creo Elsa una semana atrás, en ese mismo patio se encontraba una cantidad muy numerosa de personas, y como Elsa ya no era una amenaza para nadie y ya había logrado ganarse la confianza de todos, las personas se acercaban para decirle cosas como "buenos días reina Elsa" mientras ella les devolvía la frase y a la vez se sentía algo apenada por tanta atención. Después de atravesar el patio y consultar con los guardias sobre su salida del castillo, los cuales se mostraban con una clara preocupación por la seguridad de las dos al interrogarlas bastante, Elsa se dirigió a Anna en voz baja mientras caminaban diciéndole: Me siento agradecida por la atención de todos pero también algo apenada.

A: Descuida, no me extraña que pase eso cuando eres la reina, solo se tu misma.

E: Si, creo que tienes razón Anna, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención.

A: Bueno, solo nos queda atravesar el mercado de comida y llegaremos a la parte segura del bosque donde no hay mas nadie.

Mientras las hermanas se dirigían tranquilamente al bosque, Kristoff y Sven regresaban con un cargamento de hielo recién recolectado el cual no era muy grande, Sven caminaba a paso lento mientras Kristoff estaba montado en el trineo mirando el ambiente natural y a una distancia un poco mas lejana se veía el reino de Arrendelle. Los arboles abundaban, y todo tenia una tonalidad muy verdosa por la amplia vegetación, Pasaron varios minutos donde el silencio dominaba el lugar hasta que en un instante se empezó a oír un ruido leve, parecían animales, Kristoff no le tomo ni el mas mínimo de atención ya que eso era común de vez en cuando aunque esta vez el ruido se oía diferente al resto y traía consigo algo de curiosidad, la cual cautivaba a Sven, porque aparentemente eran ruidos de otros renos, a pesar de la limitada consciencia de Sven siendo un animal, el sabia que nunca pudo conocer su origen, ni a su familia, quería mucho a Kristoff por ser un fiel compañero desde su infancia pero también quería saber de donde provenía, estos pensamientos llenaron su cabeza de emoción y empezó a correr a la izquierda, lejos de Arrendelle.

En ese momento cuando Kristoff logro divisar a Elsa y Anna, el quería acercarseles pero ya Sven había girado y empezado a correr en otra dirección, Kristoff le pregunto en un tono algo alto y molesto que le pasaba, Sven solo siguió corriendo, dejándose llevar por lo que alguna vez fue.


	2. Capitulo 2

Sven seguía corriendo a su máxima velocidad, Kristoff se entero de que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo y como la curiosidad también le invadía, decidió quedarse tranquilo hasta que Sven llegara a donde quería.

Mientras tanto, Elsa y Anna caminaban tranquilamente después de ver a Kristoff y Sven corriendo lejos de ellas, a Anna se le paso por su mente que quizás Kristoff trataba de evitarla en ese entonces; a pesar de que no era algo seguro, a Anna se le bajaron los ánimos por el hecho de haber perdido un momento para estar con su novio, Elsa noto esto, y como su hermana era la persona mas unida a ella a pesar de crecer separadas, le pregunto: ¿Anna... Estas bien?

A: Si claro, es solo, que, vi a Kristoff y ahora me entero que perdí la oportunidad de estar con el un rato.

E: No te preocupes Anna, ya tendremos mas tiempo para estar todos juntos, por ahora me esta encantando este ambiente, todo es tan, natural.

A: Si, es muy bello todo esto, desearía que fuéramos así de unidas desde un principio.

Ante esta frase de Anna, lo único que pudo hacer Elsa fue mirarla con los ojos humedecidos y mostrarse una sonrisa, mientras su hermana le devolvía la misma sonrisa y capaz el mismo sentimiento de afecto, las dos siguieron caminando entre los densos arboles manteniendo un silencio constante.

Por otra parte, Olaf seguía dando vueltas alrededor del mercado de comida, el mismo por donde pasaron Elsa y Anna una hora antes para dirigirse al bosque, Olaf seguía con su actitud motivada de siempre, saludando a todas las nuevas caras que se encontraba, hasta que se detuvo cerca de un carrito de manzanas, el vendedor se veía bastante robusto pero de buen ser, algo así como Oaken, conocía a Olaf porque casi siempre lo veía dando vueltas cerca de el, entonces decidió ofrecerle una de sus manzanas gratis, Olaf dijo: No gracias, no tengo un estomago donde guardar la comida... y tampoco huesos.

Vendedor: Oh bueno disculpa, y dime querido amigo, ¿de donde eres?

O: Soy de aquí, la reina Elsa me creo.

Vendedor: ¡Vaya! Quien lo diría, la reina aun tiene sus secretos bajo la manga, es fascinante. En todo caso si la reina quiere comer algunas manzanas recuerda que siempre estoy aquí disponible.

O: ok, me encargare de decirle, hasta luego señor.

Vendedor: Adiós.

Olaf siguió caminando, esta vez se dirigía al castillo porque no había pasado muchas veces por ahí, mientras caminaba se encontró con una ardilla que le corto el paso, el muñeco de nieve la miro unos segundos, se agacho para ver al animal mas de cerca y le dijo: "Hola pequeño amiguito, me llamo Olaf". Acto seguido, la ardilla se subió a Olaf y se puso sobre su nariz de zanahoria, Olaf centro un poco sus ojos para enfocar su vista, y la ardilla inesperadamente mordió la zanahoria y pego un salto al piso con el vegetal en la boca que era de su tamaño, la ardilla empezó a correr con algo de dificultad por el peso y Olaf empezó a correr detrás de ella mientras decía que esa era su nariz y que se la devolviera. Los dos llegaron a correr a través del gran patio central, y justo cuando se acercaron a las puertas del castillo, la ardilla se metió en un pequeño agujero en el piso que daba a las cañerías y la parte subterránea, Olaf se entero de que ya no le quedaba oportunidad para recuperar su nariz y se entristeció un poco por eso, pero pudo ver que estaba en frente de la entrada al castillo y que seguramente había una cocina con mas potenciales narices para el, así, sin pensarlo dos veces entro, quedo maravillado por lo amplio que era todo y lo bien cuidado que estaba la decoración, uno de los sirvientes se le acerco y le pregunto si tenia permiso para estar en el castillo, Olaf le respondió que la reina Elsa lo creo y que seguramente si.

Así el sirviente se alejo y siguió haciendo lo suyo mientras Olaf pasaba por los pasillos y la nube encima de el dejaba nieve regada en las alfombras a su paso. Al final del largo pasillo se encontraba una amplia puerta que estaba abierta y daba a la cocina, en una mesa había un tazón lleno de frutas y al lado se encontraban unos vegetales, Olaf hizo fuerzas para montarse en la silla y posteriormente en la mesa, fue así como vio una zanahoria en buen estado y la tomo con cuidado, la puso en su cara en el lugar correcto y quedo perfecto, era un poco mas pequeña que la anterior pero quedaba hasta incluso mejor porque era mas cómoda para el.

Mientras tanto, Sven seguía corriendo mientras poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas y sin aliento, el ruido se hacia cada vez mas intenso y Kristoff ya estaba aburrido con su cabeza apoyándose en su brazo derecho mientras veia los alrededores con una miraba aburrida, pero después de pasar por unas plantaciones bajas que cortaban la vista, logro ver un pequeño río, y enfrente de ese río, ahí estaban, unos cuantos renos parecidos a Sven tomando agua y disfrutando la tranquilidad, Sven se emociono, así como cuando Kristoff se acerco a los trolls para presentarlos ante Anna y Olaf, Sven se comportaba como un perro ante un hueso de su dueño y Kristoff dijo en voz baja: "Con que esto era lo que querías ver."

Sven se acerco a la orilla del río e hizo un ruido para llamar la atención de los otros renos, estos le devolvieron el ruido pero no se podían acercar porque la corriente del agua era muy fuerte y este los separaba de estar juntos, entonces Kristoff le dijo a Sven: "Calma amigo, ya veremos como hacemos para acercarnos a ellos". Todo esto mientras Kristoff pensaba como nunca llegaron a ver esos renos cerca de ahí.


	3. Capitulo 3

Después de que Olaf lograra conseguirse una nueva nariz, empezó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, deleitandose por toda la ambientación y lo ordenado del lugar, que estaba muy bien cuidado y era muy detallista, principalmente en las largas alfombras del pasillo.

Mientras Anna caminaba con la mirada un poco baja, Elsa veía a los alrededores fascinada por la tonalidad verdosa de las plantas, se agacho a ver unos arbustos que tenían un olor bastante peculiar, pero se vio interrumpida por Anna que le aviso que el sol ya se estaba ocultando entre el horizonte, se debían apurar ya que estaban algo lejos del castillo y definitivamente la noche no les haría bien estando solas en el bosque.

Por otro lado, Sven miraba con nerviosismo a los demás renos que estaban reunidos al otro lado del río y que poco a poco se alejaban del mismo y se desaparecían a la distancia, Sven hizo esfuerzos por entrar al río a pesar de que la corriente de agua era bastante fuerte, pero Kristoff le interrumpía diciendo que ya seria otro día porque hacer eso era muy arriesgado y ademas la noche ya estaba cayendo. Sven se entristeció y mantuvo silencio sin hacer ninguno de sus ruidos peculiares, desde ahí, los dos dieron media vuelta y regresaron por donde habían llegado, pero a un paso mucho mas lento que antes.

Las dos hermanas caminaban a un paso un poco mas apresurado, puesto que de noche se encuentran bastantes depredadores y estos ven a los humanos como una presa mas fácil. Pasaron varios largos minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada al reino y por ende, a la civilización, de nuevo la gente saludaba a la reina (solo aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de saludarla antes) y esta vez Elsa tomo el consejo de su hermana sobre dejarse llevar por el momento y lo retuvo en su mente mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo, Elsa y Anna atravesaron el pequeño mercado de comida, pasaron por el gran patio donde algunos esperaban que Elsa congelara el piso para que pudieran patinar, pero esta vez no fue así, su reina se mostraba algo cansada, y esto no le extrañaba a Anna, ya que el esfuerzo mental de redactar, corregir, enviar, leer y hacer tratos comerciales con otros reinos casi todo el día era agotador con el tiempo, Anna tenia literalmente a su hermana de vuelta pero esta vez se encontraba mas atareada que nunca, por eso era necesario que Anna reflexionará sobre el hecho de que es una de las pocas personas libres de quehaceres y no podía exigir mucho de su hermana, o incluso, de su novio.

Al entrar al castillo, lo primero que vieron fue a Olaf dando vueltas por los pasillos, Anna se acerco a el y le dijo: Olaf ¿que haces aquí?

O: ah bueno, digamos que una ardilla me quito mi nariz y vine aquí a buscar otra, la cual pueden ver ahora.

A: Vaya, creo que eso lo explica todo.

O: y... ¿Donde estaban?

A: Fuimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del reino.

E: Si, al final fue un poco agotador y ahora solo me gustaría descansar algo.

A: Será mejor que duermas porque mañana tendrás que levantarte bastante temprano ¿verdad?

E: No, descuida Anna, mañana si estoy un poco mas libre.

O: Entonces me imagino que mañana les gustaría comer algo de manzana por el mercado de comida ¿no es así?

A: Bueno, la verdad no estaría nada mal pero... ¿Por que manzanas?

O: No se, solo decía.

Al terminar la conversación, Anna acompaño a Elsa para llevarla a su habitación y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, una vez que Elsa entro y cerro la puerta lentamente, Anna se acerco a Olaf y le dijo que no había visto a Kristoff en todo el día, excepto cuando el se alejo de ellas al verlas a la distancia, Olaf dijo que si estaba segura de que fue Kristoff, y ella, después de pensarlo por unos segundos, dijo: La verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que no.

O: ¿Lo vez? Ya no hay de que preocuparse.

A: No, eso no, si fue Kristoff quien estaba ahí, pero creo que fue Sven quien llevo el trineo y a Kristoff lejos de nosotras.

O: ¿Sven? Pero si siempre fue tan amable y tierno con nosotros.

A: La verdad parecía algo nervioso, como si escapara de algo, o mas bien...

O: ¿o mas bien?

A: Como si persiguiera algo, no se, ahora que lo pienso bien no creo que fue intencionalmente después de todo.

O: !Genial! creo que ya todo quedo perfecto.

A: Si, solo que hay una cosa...

O: ¿una cosa? ¿cual?

A: Llevas tanto tiempo parado en ese mismo lugar que tu nube ya mojo la alfombra con su nieve.

O: oh... Bueno, lo siento, creo que mejor salgo del castillo.

A: Descuida Olaf, no es nada serio, ademas me agrada la compañía de todos ustedes, pero creo que será mejor que salgas un rato para evitar mojar mas la alfombra de este pasillo.

Después de eso, Olaf salió por la puerta principal del castillo, y a Anna se le formulo una pregunta bastante curiosa, que era si Olaf dormía o al menos necesitaba dormir siendo un muñeco de nieve, después de pensarlo unos segundos mientras iba camino a su cuarto, llego a la conclusión de que posiblemente no.

Una vez dentro de su habitación a Anna se le pego el sueño, y era lógico, porque ese día ella se despertó mas temprano que su hermana y no estaba acostumbrada a tanto movimiento aunque fuera solo caminar por unas horas y levantarse temprano. Entonces preparo un poco su cama, se quito lo que llevaba puesto para ponerse la pijama y posteriormente descansar de todo lo ocurrido durante ese largo día.


	4. Capitulo 4

Anna se termino acostando en la cama, cerro los ojos de a poco mientras sus pensamientos se iban desvaneciendo y volviendo cada vez menos lucidos.

Por otra parte, Elsa se quedo mirando el ambiente natural por la gran ventana de su habitación, estornudo unas cuantas veces y se empezó a sentir algo mareada, despreocupada por su estado, pensó que era algo pasadero y dijo en voz baja hacia si misma: Cálmate, seguro después de dormir se te pasara.

Acto seguido, Elsa se tiro en su cama y quedo dormida casi al instante, empezó a roncar y sacar algo de baba por su boca medio abierta, al parecer estaba enferma.

Kristoff por su parte, se había establecido en un pequeño rancho en las cercanías del castillo, dentro de Arrendelle, ahí dormía de vez en cuando sobre un gran monte de paja seca, Sven seguía triste por no haber podido acercarse o lograr hacer algo con los otros renos, Kristoff para animarlo le puso la mano sobre su nariz y le dijo: "Sven, cálmate amigo, mañana saldremos de nuevo y capaz volveremos a ver a los otros renos."

Entonces Kristoff cambio su tono de voz (para simular la respuesta de Sven) y dijo: ¿Pero y si nunca los volvemos a ver?

K: Vamos, no hables asi, ¿porque tan negativo ahora?

S: Si nunca hemos visto otros renos.

K: Bueno, si, es verdad, pero tal vez... Aghhh, definitivamente siempre vas un paso sobre mi.

Al ver que Sven tenia razón sobre si mismo, apoyo su cara en el piso para poder dormir, mientras que Kristoff se acostó sobre la paja seca, se puso su gorro sobre la cara para que la luz no lo pudiera molestar ya que era sensible a la misma al dormir, y desde ahí, empezó a pensar de donde podían provenir esos renos, porque lo mas seguro es que no eran originarios de cualquier parte de Arrendelle, en el caso contrario los hubieran visto mucho tiempo atrás o al menos sabrían de su existencia por esos lares. Kristoff no logro responderse ninguna pregunta que se hacia, y se sentía inútil en esa situación, pero de pronto, su calma y silencio se vio interrumpida por Olaf que estaba caminando cerca de ahí y se acerco a hablarle, Kristoff le dijo: Olaf ¿Que haces por aquí?

O: Solo estaba dando vueltas porque Anna me recomendó salir del castillo para no mojar mas las alfombras con la nieve de mi nube.

K: Vaya, creo que eso lo explica todo.

O: Jeje, Anna me dijo lo mismo cuando le explique sobre como consegui mi nueva nariz.

K: Si... la verdad, suena interesante.

O: Y dime, ¿que paso esta tarde?

K: ¿A que te refieres?

O: Anna hablo conmigo porque se sentía algo triste, dijo algo así como que, cuando tu las vistes a la distancia te alejaste de ellas, como si no las quisieras ver, pero después aclaro que fue Sven quien te alejo del lugar.

K: Ah, eso, lo que paso es que Sven oyó unos ruidos extraños o "familiares" y empezó a correr hacia su origen, al final vi que eran unos renos reunidos al otro extremos del río al que llegamos.

O: ¡Con razón!, yo sabia que Anna estaba equivocada, o al menos, en su mayoría.

K: De verdad lo siento por ella, fui un torpe al no acercarme a explicarle lo que paso, enserio, lo siento mucho.

O: Creo que mañana se podrá resolver mientras comemos algo de manzanas.

K: ¿Y por que manzanas?

O: No lo se...

K: Bien Olaf, creo que mañana será un día largo para dar explicaciones, así que será mejor que duerma lo mas pronto posible para hablar con Anna lo mas pronto posible.

O: Buena idea, yo me quedare dando vueltas por aquí.

Kristoff se estaba acostando nuevamente mientras Olaf daba media vuelta y se alejaba, pero de pronto, a Kristoff se le formulo una pregunta en la cabeza que tal vez si seria capaz de conseguirle respuesta rápidamente, entonces Kristoff se medio levanto y llamo a Olaf en voz alta, Olaf se volteo y le pregunto: ¿Que sucede?

K: Se que es algo poco relevante esta pregunta pero... ¿acaso no duermes?

Olaf se mantuvo en silencio varios buenos segundos con la vista algo fuera de enfoque, y al finalizar su silencio, dijo: No...

K: ¿Seguro? ¿No te hace falta dormir o algo así?

O: La verdad no, me crearon hace como una semana y desde entonces nunca me preocupe por dormir.

K: Ya veo, bueno, hasta mañana.

O: Que descanses Sven... digo, Kristoff.

Olaf siguió su camino sin rumbo por los alrededores del lugar y se entero que muy cerca de ahí estaba una playa solitaria (algo común siendo de noche en un reino tranquilo), y camino cerca de la orilla del mar, mirando como las pequeñas olas golpeaban la orilla.

Por la parte de Kristoff, el ya se estaba quedando dormido, y poco a poco el sueño aumentaba hasta que finalmente, callo rendido ante el mismo.

Olaf seguía caminando, literalmente no se aburría de dar vueltas, mas si se cansaba con algo de facilidad (valga la redundancia siendo un muñeco de nieve que no come ni duerme).

Pasaron horas, y horas, hasta que el sol empezó a salir por el Este, iluminando todo el reino con su tonalidad de naranja y amarillo. En la habitación de Elsa, la luz interrumpió casi todos los rincones, pero no fue hasta varios minutos después que Elsa logro despertarse, después ella miro a los alrededores de su habitación desde la perspectiva de su cama ya que aun no se había levantado y se entero de algo muy malo ademas de haber dormido mal posicionada, todavía se sentía mareada, y peor, tenia nauseas y un decaimiento horrible que no le daban ganas ni siquiera de levantarse de su cama a hacer cualquier cosa, definitivamente se encontraba enferma, y definitivamente no seria algo pasadero, ahí fue cuando Elsa se preocupo, porque ese día también recibiría trabajo y cosas importantes por hacer, y apenas estaba empezando como reina de Arrendelle.


	5. Capitulo 5

La luz del sol le pegaba directamente en la cara a Kristoff, los barcos esperaban unos segundos para salir al mar y hacer sus actividades matutinas de pesca por los alrededores del lugar, la gente tenia un horario muy parecido al de las aves (despertarse temprano, dormirse temprano).

Kristoff se levanto y vio que Sven seguía durmiendo, le extrañaba eso porque el día anterior se mostraba demasiado motivado por ver a los demás renos, y ahora tenia pinta de seguir durmiendo por horas. Pero Kristoff se mostró indiferente y empezó a caminar para estirar las piernas y estar algo mas atento, en ese momento se le ocurrió la idea de poder hablar finalmente con Anna y arreglar el mal entendido de manera directa, aunque era muy temprano y por lo general Anna se despertaba mas tarde, entonces Kristoff aprovecho de acercarse a Olaf para hablar algo antes de ir al castillo, fue ahí cuando lo diviso a unos cuantos metros mirando el sol sobre una de las bancas publicas. Kristoff se sentó a su lado, mostrandose un poco incomodo, y se dirigió a el diciendo: Creo que será un buen día.

O: Yo igual...

K: ¿Algún plan para hoy? Que no sea tal vez comer solamente manzanas.

O: Bueno, pensaba pasármela con ustedes hoy.

K: ¿sabes que? Yo también...

O: ¡Vaya! Es tan brillante el sol, me pregunto que tan lejos estará.

K: Espera... ¿No te duelen los ojos de tanto verlo?

O: "Nop" ¿por que?

K: Por nada, eres un muñeco de nieve muy curioso.

Los dos pasaron minutos hablando, hasta que Kristoff se decidió a ir al castillo porque pensó que seria tiempo suficiente para que Anna despertase. Entonces se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia allá, por un momento se le paso por la mente si Sven se preocuparía por el al despertarse y no encontrarlo cerca, pero esa idea quedo totalmente borrada al recordar que Sven tenia pinta de seguir durmiendo por horas.

Kristoff camino y camino hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, al abrir la puerta, los sirvientes no le prohibieron el paso, mas bien lo saludaron ya que lo reconocían gracias a su relación con Anna, Kristoff se dirigió al cuarto de su enamorada, y vio que la puerta estaba abierta casi completamente y no había nadie adentro, esto le extraño, entonces camino hasta el cuarto de Elsa porque seguramente ella sabría donde se encontraba Anna.

Después de atravesar ese pasillo que separaba los cuartos, Kristoff toco la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, y posteriormente dijo: ¿Elsa estas ahí? Soy yo, Kristoff.

Pero para su rareza, Elsa no contesto, fue Anna quien dijo: Kristoff adelante, pasa.

El joven abrió la puerta y se encontró con Elsa sentada al borde de su cama, tenia una muy mala apariencia, y tosía bastante. A su lado estaba Anna quien se mostraba preocupada mientras hablaba con ella.

E: Anna, cálmate, no es para tanto, lo podrás hacer bien.

A: Es que... No se, no tengo ninguna idea de como llenar esos papeles.

E: No es difícil, créeme, a mi no me tuvieron que enseñar tanto para poder hacerlo bien.

Kristoff, algo apenado por el momento, interrumpió la conversación entre hermanas diciendo: Disculpen, pero ¿que paso? Elsa ¿estas bien?

E: Si Kristoff, estoy bien, es solo que hoy me enferme con algo, pero ya se me pasara.

A: Espera Elsa, ¿no crees que hayan sido esos arbustos del bosque a los que te acercaste ayer los que te hicieron esto?

E: No lo se, puede ser, pero mientras tanto tomaras el trabajo de reina por un día, yo se que lo harás bien, confío en ti Anna.

Su hermana no le dijo nada verbalmente, pero le devolvió una sincera sonrisa que hablaba mas que cualquier frase. Kristoff solo pudo mirarlas sintiéndose algo impotente para ayudar a Elsa. Anna dejo descansar a Elsa en la cama mientras entraban los sirvientes para ayudarla, y ella y Kristoff salían de su habitación para no interrumpirla mas.

Después, Anna se dirigió a la conocida como: "Oficia del reí" para ver que le esperaba, los dos enamorados caminaron en silencio hasta que Kristoff dijo: Anna, fuera del tema, quiero lamentarlo mucho por lo de ayer.

A: ¿Te refieres a cuando Sven corrió y se alejo de nosotras contigo?

K: Si, eso mismo, es que Sven oyó a unos renos a lo lejos y como nunca vio a otro de su especie se emociono y siguió su ruido, entonces empezó a correr y...

A: No importa, no tienes que contarme mas, lo entiendo, solo espero que podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos.

K: Yo igual, y... ¿de que van esas cartas que tienes que llenar?

A: Bueno, al parecer son de comercio, tu sabes, comida y bienes que traen para Arrendelle.

K: Si quieres te puedo ayudar, el hielo es mi vida y tal vez haya alguna carta relacionada con el.

A: No necesito cartas de hielo, ya te nombre el proveedor oficial de hielo de Arrendelle.

K: Cierto, pero no me sigue pareciendo un titulo, ese ha sido mi trabajo desde siempre y aun creo que puedo ayudarte.

Anna detuvo su paso, miro a Kristoff a los ojos y le dijo en un tono que mostraba mucha seguridad: No necesito tu ayuda, Elsa confió en mi para hacer esto sola y no evitare que eso pase.

Kristoff puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Anna y le dijo: Si estas así de segura, entonces confío en ti.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y acto seguido se besaron en la boca, a los pocos segundos Kristoff le dijo a Anna que iría a buscar a Sven para asegurarse de que no se preocupara por su ausencia y Anna siguió su camino a la "oficina de Elsa".

Kristoff salió del castillo con un paso algo apurado, atravesó el patio central y se acerco al rancho que estaba cerca de ahí, pero para su muy mala suerte, se entero de algo muy malo, Sven no estaba. Kristoff se puso un poco nervioso y vio a Olaf que seguía caminando por los alrededores, pensaba hablar con el porque seguro sabría a donde se fue Sven estando cerca de ahí todo el tiempo, Kristoff se acerco al muñeco de nieve y le pregunto si sabia a donde había ido Sven.

Olaf puso una cara de duda y dijo: Si tan solo pudiera saber que significaban esos sonidos suyos, pero creo que dijo que iría a ver a los otros renos, y después de eso empezó a correr al bosque.

Fue entonces cuando Kristoff se entero que ocurrió lo que mas temia que pasara y a la vez lo que menos se le paso por la cabeza al no encontrar a Sven. Entonces Kristoff se dirigió a Olaf diciendo: ¿Sabes de alguien que nos pueda prestar un caballo?

O: Creo que si, ¿por que?

Kristoff le respondió a Olaf en un tono serio: Porque vamos a buscar a Sven, y tu me vas a acompañar...


End file.
